Guidlines for living with GIR and Zim
by Invader Xen
Summary: Inspired by Tatyana Witwiky's Guidlines for living with robots. Just what the title says. WARNING: random
1. Chapter 1

**A/N HELLO EVERYONE. this is inspired by Tayana Witwiky's Guidlines for living with robots. Except I am making it with S.I.R or to be more specific GIR. Also I will add Zim in there too. DISCLAIMER Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez Xen Is MEEEEE!**

* * *

Hello and welcome to Guidlines for Living with GIR and Zim

**Rule #1 NEVER give GIR excesive amounts of sugar**

(I was alone in Zim's base with GIR)

(somehow there was three bags of sugar in the cupboard)

(GIR, being the hyperactive robot that he is)

(he managed to get to it)

(when Zim got back)

(the whole base was completely demolished)

(I have never seen him so angry with GIR before, XD)

**Rule #2 Never give GIR coffee**

(again this also applies to the no sugar rule)

(I don't think I really need to explain what happened)

**Rule #3 Don't show GIR the Caramelldansen**

(he won't stop singing and dancing to it)

(I can't get that song out of my head!)

**Rule #4 When with GIR always give him tacos, taquitos, his piggy ANYTHING when he asks for it**

(He screamed soooo loud)

(the whole neighbour hood appeared on Zim's door step)

(they asked what that screaming was)

(I simply said 'you don't wanna know')

(my lekku is still ringing)

**Rule #5 When with Zim don't say anything about his hight.**

(He is really sensitive about his hight)

(once when Dib broke into the base)

(He called Zim short)

(you do not want to know what happened next)

(Dib returned home bruised, black eye, multiple cuts and a broken arm)

**Rule #6 Always remeber to close and lock the doors and windows**

(do I really need to explain this one)

**Rule #7 GIR should never be alowd near the communication controls...EVER**

(He was alone in Zim's underground base)

(he was bored because Zim and I were out doing something important)

(I don't know how he managed to do it but)

(he managed to call the Resisty, The Tallest, Sizz Lorr and Dib)

(when Zim and I got home)

(we got multiple calls from them back)

(they were NOT happy)

**Rule #8 Do not show GIR My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**

(He won't stop singing the theme song)

(whenever we go to a party, he sings at the gala)

(when it is snowing, he sings Winter Wrap up)

(when he is making cupcakes, he sings Cupcakes)

(you get the point)

(that annoyed Zim to no extent, I secretly liked it)

(being the Pegasister that I am, I sang along when Zim wasn't there)

**Rule #9 Don't show GIR Rainbow Factory**

(he won't stop saying 'WHY RAINBOW DASH, WHY' when ever he sees a rainbow)

(we got multiple stares when we took GIR for a walk)

('OMG, TALKING DOG')

**Rule #10 Don't show GIR Cupcakes**

(just like the last rule)

(once he made Zim a cupcake with a strange red substance)

(I helped make it *creepy smile*)

* * *

**A/N and thats a wrap. Hope you enjoyed I will be making more rules. Thank you Tatyana Witwiky for the inspiration.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N WELCOME BACK. Invader Zim belongs to jhonen Vasquez. This guidlines thingy was inspired by Tatyana Witwikys Guidlines to living with robots.**

* * *

Welcome back to Guidlines to living with GIR and Zim

**Rule #11 Never leave GIR alone for more than 5 minutes**

(we left GIR alone in Zim's base for 5 hours)

(when we got back)

(there was waffle batter everywhere)

(Zim was NOT happy)

**Rule #12 DO NOT touch my things**

(GIR!)

(once he got hold of my blaster)

(and that didn't end well)

**Rule #13 Do not let GIR watch any type of Transformers**

(everytime he sees a car, truck, plane etc)

(he yells 'TURN INTO A GIANT ROBOT' and sometimes chases after it)

**Rule #14 Do not start a pillow fight with GIR**

(While Zim was away)

(I was looking after GIR)

(and all of a sudden, GIR whacks me with a pillow)

(He did that for a while)

(I got annoyed, so I grabbed a pillow as well)

(and started hitting him with it)

(when Zim got back there were feathers EVERYWHERE)

(I blamed it on GIR)

*XP*

**Rule #15 Don't bother Zim when he is calling the Tallest**

(I don't reall need to explain)

**Rule #16 Don't show GIR scary movies**

(it will result in you not getting any sleep)

**Rule #17 Don't show Zim scary movies**

(he won't shut up about halloweenies going to get him)

**Rule #18 Don't let Zim or GIR on any chat sites**

(FaceBook, Skype, Twitter etc)

(it will result in extreme hilarity)

(also getting angry comments)

**Rule #19 Don't try to Prank GIR**

(Don't do it)

(Believe me)

(things will go wrong)

(HORRIBLY wrong)

**Rule #20 Make sure Dib doesn't get into his base when Zim isn't there**

(yeah, pretty self explanitory)

* * *

**A/N HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. and ...yeah...thats it?...i guess... BYE**


End file.
